The Seven Kisses That Made Love Good
by eostby
Summary: In Luna Lovegood's life, seven kisses stood above all others. For the Seven Kisses Challenge on HPFC. The seven prompts were low, June, book, "I'm trying to keep it together, but I'm falling apart", feather, "The sweetest sadness in your eyes", and water. Mostly AU, with a few canon-compliant bits. Eventually Lunar Harmony (H/Hr/L).
1. A Sight to See

_A/N: I don't own the Potterverse, I simply play in the sandbox J.K. created for us._

**From Celeste Trelawney-Ollivander (grandmother), (1981)**

The sun was low in the sky on the evening of February 14th, as cries of agony rose from the Rookery. Inside the master bedroom sat Xenophilius Lovegood, next to his beautiful, yet currently pained wife Selene. She was the source of the cry, and it was plain to see just why she was in such distress. At the end of her bed stood a Healer and Mrs. Lovegood's mother Celeste. "Now, Selene, I'm going to need you to keep pushing. You're doing great, it's almost over," said the Healer. "Just a bit farther."

Over Selene's cries, her mother watched carefully. Gifted with the true Sight, Celeste knew her daughter was about to give birth to a beautiful baby girl. She also knew that she didn't have much time left, and would have only this chance to ensure that her gift would be passed on. Even though Celeste could not fully pass on the Sight, she could ensure this child and any of her future children would be able to develop the Sight if properly nurtured. She knew her younger sister Sybil would never pass on what little bit of the gift she possessed, so this was the future's best hope for future Seers.

With a final cry, and a final push, Selene gave birth to a daughter. After a quick Scourgify from the Healer, Celeste took her granddaughter in her arms, and gave her a trio of quick kisses on both eyelids and the middle of her forehead. She handed the girl off to her mother, the Ritual of the Sight complete. While there was no guarantee that the girl would inherit the true Sight, she would gain at least some power, and have the ability to pass it along to any daughters she might have. This was enough to comfort Celeste, and she left the happy family and the Healer to their business. She returned to her home, ate a brief meal, and laid down for a rest that she would not awake from.

The girl, who would be named Luna, did not inherit her grandmother's complete ability, but did gain some ability to see the effects of future choices. This first kiss of her life gave Luna Lovegood the power to See, a power she would go on to make great use of.


	2. An Experiment

A/N: As I forgot to include this in chapter 1, thanks to a couple friends of mine for proofing and editing this story. They're not on to directly shout out to, but they know who they are.

**From Ginny Weasley (1988)**

It was a warm June day. Luna Lovegood was playing by a stream near the Rookery with her friend Ginny Weasley. The Weasley family lived over the hill at the Burrow, and as Ginny was the only girl, it was natural that she would befriend the only other girl her age for miles around. The girls were discussing their favorite books while relaxing with their feet in the stream. Luna could see where this topic was headed, and only hoped that Ginny would go along with Luna's plan. Her Sight told her that if she could coerce Ginny to help her experiment now, it would pay dividends for Luna in the future.

"I just love the Boy Who Lived stories. That Harry Potter is just so dreamy," sighed Ginny. "Someday, I'm going to meet him, and we'll live happily ever after together."

Luna saw her opportunity, and knew that with the right motivation, Ginny would be more than willing to play along. "Well, Ginerva, Harry Potter does sound rather incredible. It'll take an incredible woman to keep up with him. Are you sure you're up to that?" asked Luna coyly.

"Of course I am!" declared Ginny loudly. "We're destined for each other, my mom said so! And don't call me Ginerva, you know how much I hate that name."

Luna smiled, as Ginny was playing right into her plan. "Well, Ginny, what if Harry Potter likes calling you Ginerva better?" asked Luna. Ginny blushed and mumbled something that sounded like "We'll see."

"You know," said Luna thoughtfully, "if you're going to be perfect for Harry Potter, you'll have to know how to kiss him properly. Do you know how to do that, Ginny?"

Ginny flushed an even brighter red. "Well, I don't exactly have anyone at home to practice on. Kissing my brothers like I would Harry would just be icky. How am I supposed to learn now?" she sighed.

Luna turned her face away from Ginny, mostly to cover the smile that would not stop growing. When she finally regained some control over her expression, she looked back to Ginny with a more serious look. "You know, Ginny," said Luna, "I could help you with this, if you really want me to."

Ginny looked at Luna in surprise. "Really?" Ginny squeaked, before calming her voice a bit. "How could you do that, Luna? No one knows where Harry Potter lives, so we can't go see him. Unless…."

"No," said Luna firmly. "I can't take you to Harry Potter. However, I can offer you the next best thing."

"What's the next best thing, Luna?" asked Ginny.

"This," said Luna, taking Ginny's head in her hands before quickly kissing her on the lips.

Ginny slowly pulled back from Luna, while both of them mentally recovered from Luna's bold move. Luna's eyes glazed over briefly, showing her three quick, seemingly unrelated images. The first one depicted a girl with bushy brown hair helping Luna cast a spell. The second showed the same girl laughing with a black haired boy who had striking green eyes. The third was the boy and girl sitting next to a blonde woman lying on a bed with a bundle in her arms.

Ginny stammered what seemed like words of thanks to Luna before quickly running back to the Burrow, unsure of what had just happened.


	3. The Last Kiss Goodnight

A/N: Having very little canon material to base this on, I just kinda winged the incident described within. Critiques are welcome, flames will be hosed.

**From Selene Lovegood (mother), (1990)**

Luna sat in front of the fire, trying to reconcile what she knew, and what she could do about it. She had kept seeing flashes of the black haired boy and brown haired girl from a couple years earlier, and knew that they would somehow be important to her, but had yet to see either of them in person. Ginny had continued regaling Luna with stories of Harry Potter, but she was now a bit wary of spending too much time around Luna.

"Well," thought Luna, "she wanted to practice kissing. Who was I to deny her what she needed?"

While Luna pondered, her mother was working on yet another new spell. Luna wasn't sure what this one was supposed to do. But if her mother said it was for a good purpose, Luna believed her. Selene often crafted new spells that ended up having no practical value, but when she could make one work properly, it was a joy for both her and Luna. Currently, Selene was working on a spell designed to replace the outmoded method of transportation known as apparition. The portal Selene had designed would allow people to take a step forward and arrive at any destination they can picture, rather than being limited to a few hundred miles as apparition was. What she had been unable to accomplish so far was maintaining consistency for the portal. It would appear, flicker, and die within seconds. If the spell was to be cast by every able-bodied witch and wizard, it would have to be sustainable on very little magic. Selene was a powerful witch, but if even she couldn't sustain this portal, almost no one could. She would give it one last shot today, and if she couldn't sustain it, she would write it off as another bad spell.

After ensuring that Luna was a safe distance away, should anything go wrong, Selene opened her oversized book of notes, gave them a quick once-over, and began her casting. Her first two attempts showed some additional progress in stability, but still couldn't stay open past a few seconds.

"Luna, dearest," said Selene, "could you start the broth for our Plimpie soup lunch? I'm almost done here."

"Yes, mother," said Luna. She left for the kitchen.

Selene steeled herself for one last attempt. Concentrating intensely on her magic, she began the incantation for the portal. "Onerariis Porta!" she shouted. Slowly, a portal began forming. On the other side, Selene could see the interior of the Ministry of Magic, her intended destination. She attempted to move towards the portal, when it suddenly destabilized and shot random beams of light throughout the room. Selene brought her wand to her side, hoping to cancel the portal by breaking contact, but the portal remained open.

Luna, having heard strange noises in her mother's lab, rushed back to the door, and saw the unstable portal. As she tried to enter the room, Selene saw her daughter and stuck her to the floor with a quick spell. Thus, she was unable to put up any kind of shield before the next beam that emerged from the portal struck her. The bright blue light reflected briefly in her eyes before dissipating. Selene fell to the floor as the portal collapsed completely, her eyes wide. Luna ran over to where her mother lay.

"My daughter," rasped Selene quietly, "it seems as though I wasn't meant to see you grow into the beautiful woman I know you will be. Stay strong, and know that I will always be with you, here." She touched Luna's forehead, fell silent, and slumped dead on the floor.

Luna wept silently for a few minutes, then kissed Selene on the forehead with a whispered "Good bye, mother." Luna's Sight triggered again, this time offering a short vision.

It was a wedding, and from her position behind the priest, Luna could see the black haired boy standing in formal black dress robes, but on either side of him stood a woman. One wore a light blue dress, the other a pale yellow dress, and both seemed familiar to Luna. The priest said, "I now pronounce you man and wives. You may kiss the brides, Lord Potter." The three then shared a kiss, as the rest gathered cheered and applauded. Luna awoke from her vision, remembered where she was and what had just happened, and called for her father.


	4. For Luck

_A/N: Though it isn't any kind of major plot point, I am borrowing a bit of content from Clell65619's Harry Potter and the Acts of Betrayal for how certain potions work in this chapter. Thought you ought to know. __***faints***_

**From Harry Potter (June 18, 1996)**

Years had passed since Luna lost her mother. She had finally made it to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she learned how to properly control and interpret her visions. As time had passed, Luna's mental powers had increased, to the point where she was no longer just having visions of her own life. Whenever she touched someone, even by accident, she got a glimpse into his or her future. She saw many futures: some who wouldn't be leaving Hogwarts, and some who would live long, full lives. She saw Astoria Greengrass becoming very close with Draco Malfoy, though not how such an arrangement came about. She saw Padma Patil finding great happiness with Pansy Parkinson, which surprised Luna slightly, but assumed that when the time was right it would make much more sense. However, it came as a great shock to Luna when a brief bit of contact with Ginny showed her and Harry Potter standing in front of a church in a similar scene to one Luna had seen before with the blonde and brunette. Though instead of the usual "floating back to reality" feeling Luna was used to, this vision ended with a jarring headache as reality returned.

"What was that?" thought Luna. "I've never had a vision be so abrasive." She knew that the only person in the castle who might have any idea what was going on would be her great-aunt Sybil, so after a quick stop at Ravenclaw Tower, Luna went to see the Divination Professor. Despite her aunt's choice of perfume, Luna still enjoyed her trips to the Divination classroom, partly because the room appealed to her Sight, partly because she liked the company of one of her few remaining close relatives.

After climbing up the ladder, Luna called out for her great-aunt. "Professor Trelawney?"

"There is no need, Luna dear," said Professor Trelawney silkily, "I saw that you would be coming to visit, and am well-prepared to help you with your new vision." While most of the castle thought Trelawney to be a fraud, her overly showy predictions were merely an act privately endorsed by Dumbledore for her own safety. Though not a full Seer, Sybil Trelawney did have some gift of the Sight, and could foresee commonplace events, such as her favorite niece coming to visit.

"Hello, my dear Luna," intoned the mystical professor. "What brings you to my humble abode today?"

"I've had an odd vision, Auntie Sybil," sighed Luna. "This time, I saw Ginerva at the altar with Harry Potter, and I was thrown out of the vision rather ungracefully. Do you have any idea what that might mean?"

Trelawney looked worried. "Was this vision accompanied by any kind of smell or taste, by chance?"

Luna stared for a minute, recalling the vision. "Why, yes, there was the faintest smell of strawberries," recalled Luna. "Is that important?"

A grave look overtook Trelawney's face. "Luna, my dear, Miss Weasley cannot be trusted around Harry Potter. Only strong potions can tamper with visions in that way, and only one gives off a strawberry aura. I fear that a plot to ensnare Mr. Potter is afoot. Here, take this vial," (a vial of clear liquid was passed to Luna) "and give it orally to Mr. Potter as soon as you can. Only that can protect him from whatever potions he may be destined to get, or already received. Now go, my niece!"

Luna nodded, hugged her great-aunt, and went in search of one Harry Potter.

She knew that he was taking his History of Magic OWL test, and headed towards the Great Hall to wait. On the way there, she was stopped by Ginny Weasley. Before she could utter so much as a syllable against the foul girl, they both heard what sounded like Harry's voice magnified to a very high volume. Both girls ran towards the sound, Luna carefully schooling her features to look a bit lost, instead of furious.

After discovering Harry, Hermione, and Ron in an empty classroom, Harry explained the vision he'd just had during his exam. After Hermione laid out a plan to allow Harry to see if the vision he had just had was real, Luna made what seemed to the rest to be a very minor suggestion. "Ginerva can handle the hallway herself, as it is rather unlikely most of the student body would listen to me. Wouldn't it be more wise for two of us to accompany Harry?" suggested Luna. "After all, his is the most important part of this mission." There were a couple of shrugs, a round of nods, and then Harry ran off to grab his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map.

The rest of the group headed to the hallway outside Umbridge's office, and as soon as Harry arrived, Ron was dispatched with the map to find the hated professor. Ginny stayed at the end of the hallway, while Luna, Hermione, and Harry entered Umbridge's office under the Invisibility Cloak. Once inside, Harry swept the Cloak off and back into his bag. Hermione kept watch at the door, and Luna and Harry knelt by the Floo. Thinking quickly, Luna grabbed the vial of anti-potion out of her bag. Grabbing Harry's hand before he could get Floo powder, Luna laid the vial in his palm. Harry looked quizzically at it. "It's a potion designed to prepare your head for going through the Floo alone," lied Luna. "You wouldn't want to get dizzy and forget who your head is trying to contact, would you, Harry?"

Harry's face took on a crooked grin. "Thanks, Luna," said Harry, "I wouldn't have thought such a thing existed. With the way my head's pounding right now, I'd have never made the journey properly."

"Thank me later, Harry," said Luna. "Contact whoever you need to now."

Harry emptied the vial in one, and had an odd look come over his face. He looked at the vial, Luna, the door, and back to Luna, before shrugging his shoulders, grabbing the powder, and using the Floo. His head came out only a few minutes later, and it was shaking with rage when it did. "I was right, he's in London," growled Harry furiously. "That bastard Kreacher sold us out, and now Sirius is at the Ministry! We've got to save him!"

Luna nodded. "We will, Harry," said Luna calmly. "If you can find a way to get some rare meat from the elves in the kitchen, I think I've got a way for us to get there, too."

Harry looked at Luna briefly, before stating his plan of action. "All right, Hermione, I need you to grab Ginny, find Ron, and get to the kitchens. I need to talk something over with Luna, and we'll meet by the Lake. No time for questions, now." Hermione had opened her mouth to say something about this plan, but shut it quickly, with a look that promised she would ask later. "We have to go immediately."

The three ran off, Hermione getting Ginny, Harry and Luna heading towards the front door. When they had made it to a secluded area, Harry pulled Luna out of the hallway.

"All right, Luna," said Harry, "the first thing you're going to do is tell me what that potion actually was, and why I'm back to thinking of Ginny as a sister, rather than an attractive girl. And why, for that matter, I've been having thoughts of you get quashed by thoughts of Ginny until just now."

Luna's face became much firmer than Harry had ever seen it before, and her eyes lost all appearance of having her mind in the clouds. "It's quite simple, Harry Potter," said Luna calmly. "I gave you an anti-toxin that my great aunt told me would free you from the love potions Ginerva has been dosing you with this year. And it appears to have worked perfectly. Next question?"

Harry looked taken aback for a moment, before slowly sitting down against the wall he had been leaning on. "That….that explains so much, and yet so little, Luna," whispered Harry. "My godfather is in trouble, I'm trying to gather a group of students to go save him, and you're telling me that one of them is trying to force me to love her. How am I supposed to react to that right now? Luna, I'm trying to keep it together, but I'm falling apart. I never wanted any of this, and yet here it all is. What do I do?"

Luna sat gently next to Harry. "Harry, do you trust me?" said Luna quietly.

"Right now, more than anyone except Ron and Hermione," said Harry.

Luna leaned over to him and gently pressed her lips against his.

This time, instead of a normal vision, Luna found herself standing in front of Harry in a void. "Luna?" questioned Harry. "What's going on? Where are we?"

Luna smiled. "We are inside the mental world, Harry. The world where Seeing is usually believing. I brought you here for a very specific reason. Take a look."

Luna pointed to a glowing ball, where her normal vision of herself, Harry, and a third girl being married played out. Harry looked closely at the ball, watching the vision until its end. "Is that who I think that is?" asked Harry. "You, me…and Hermione? Getting married?"

"Yes, Harry," said Luna. "I've had this vision constantly in my head since I was very young, before I truly knew the power of my Sight, before I knew who either you or Hermione was. Before I even knew you, I loved you, not as some silly action hero, as Ginerva did and does, but as the man who would some day become my husband. This is what destiny has laid out for us, and why I had to free you from the potions before I could show it to you."

Harry found himself unable to say anything for a long time. The emotions on his face told Luna everything she needed to know, however.

"We don't have to decide anything right now, Harry," said Luna gently. "We should tell Hermione soon, but not before we save your godfather. This doesn't have to change anything between us. We don't have to start dating right away, and being overt about doing so immediately would certainly cause Ginerva great suspicion. Therefore, I suggest that you remember this conversation, so that when we return from London, we can discuss it more clearly, and with all the necessary people."

Luna turned to end the vision, but Harry grabbed her shoulder. "Just because we shouldn't tell anyone right away," said Harry with a grin, "doesn't mean we shouldn't start dating right away. That is, if you still think destiny has it right."

Luna turned back around to Harry, her eyes shining with barely formed tears. "I do, Harry," said Luna. They kissed again, softly, and as they broke apart in the mental world, they did the same in real life, where only seconds had passed.

"We've got to meet the others," said Harry after a few moments. Luna nodded, and the two of them ran for the Hogwarts Lake, stopping only long enough to explain to Neville what was happening in London, and allowing him to join them. By the time this trio got to the Lake, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had arrived from the kitchens, and were surrounded by Thestrals. Neville told them how to gather the Thestrals in one area, and Harry, Neville and Luna helped Ginny, Hermione, and Ron onto Thestrals behind them. Once everyone was properly seated, Luna said to her mount, "Ministry of Magic, please." Taking their cues, Harry and Neville did the same, and all three Thestrals took off, headed for London.


	5. Battlefield of Love

_A/N: I wanted to write some more plot relevant content, but didn't want to go through the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, so imagine the book canon version, with the following changes: Sirius gets Summoned away from the Veil after Bellatrix's Stunning Spell by Remus, but Harry is still enraged enough that he nearly lost his godfather to go after Bellatrix. After Voldemort and Bellatrix leave, a bound but Ennervated Sirius Black is brought up from the Veil Room to the main floor, where he turns himself in to Madam Bones, on the condition that he finally gets a trial. The trial is scheduled for the next week, and Madam Bones remands him to Dumbledore's custody (as Dumbledore has volunteered to be Sirius' defense counsel) until the trial is to take place. Dumbledore sends Harry and Sirius back to his office with a Portkey, much to Minister Fudge's objections. This scene opens just after the Portkey activates._

**From Hermione Granger**

Harry and Sirius had just left the Atrium when Luna limped over to where Hermione was still laying on the floor of Department of Mysteries. She looked around to make sure no one was watching, then knelt over Hermione, pointed her wand at her brain, and spoke a few words in a language few had or would ever hear.

The last thing Hermione remembered was getting hit by the purple curse. Suddenly, she saw Luna standing in front of her in a very dark area. "Do not be afraid, Hermione," said Luna. "Outside of this place, you are laying unconscious and I am kneeling there with you. No one will disturb us as long as we are in here."

"But where are we, Luna?" asked Hermione. "And how am I talking to you anywhere if I'm lying unconscious?"

Luna giggled at Hermione's confusion. "Why, we're in your mind, silly. Where else could you be conscious and yet unconscious?" said Luna.

Hermione stared at Luna for what felt like an eternity, before finally acknowledging the point and telling Luna to get on with it. "Well," said Luna, "before we came on this mission, I gave Harry a potion to counteract the potion that Ginerva has apparently been giving him for the past few months. A love potion." Hermione's eyes widened in horror as the implications ran through her mind. "As I have inherited some of my family's Seer talent, I could tell that the best way for the future to proceed would be to clear Harry's mind, while also giving him something real to live for. Which is actually where you come in, Hermione."

"Me?" questioned Hermione. "How could I possibly be involved in this?"

"If you trust me, Hermione, I can show you right now," said Luna.

Hermione pondered the implications of this statement for only a moment, before nodding her agreement. Luna leaned in close, holding Hermione's head in place, before kissing her lightly on the lips. The vision Luna had showed Harry again played in the mindscape Luna and Hermione currently occupied. When the vision ended, Luna looked at Hermione, who was trembling slightly.

"I…see," said Hermione. "I'd always hoped it might be me and Harry, but…I never expected it to actually be true."

"It is more than just true," said Luna strongly, "it is fated to occur. And Ginerva tried messing with fate, just so she could fulfill her childhood fantasies. However, we have a much more pressing matter that is the main reason I'm visiting your mind right now. You did notice Harry's second bride in that vision, didn't you?"

Hermione nodded again. "I just want you to know, Luna, as long as I've got Harry, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep him," said Hermione determinedly.

Luna smiled. "Good. I'll inform Harry of our new trio arrangement. You focus on healing up right now, and we'll deal with the rest as it comes."

Luna exited Hermione's mind, quickly got the attention of a Healer, and made sure Hermione was transported to St. Mungo's promptly, before heading back to the Atrium, where she knew transportation back to Hogwarts waited. The Headmaster, after dealing with the still blustering Minister Fudge, held out a peacock feather to Luna and Neville, and once they both had a hand on it, they returned to the castle.


	6. One Door Closes, Another Door Opens

**From Xenophilius Lovegood**

It had only been a couple of months since Luna, Harry, and Hermione had become a trio, but in that time, many wonderful things had happened. First, Harry's godfather had finally had his day in court, and was found innocent of the crimes he had been sent to Azkaban for. The resulting furor and Ministry reparations were the last straw for the Fudge Ministry, and both he and his senior undersecretary found themselves jobless within the week. A bounty had been set on Peter Pettigrew: 10,000 Galleons, dead or alive, for the murders of twelve Muggles, Cedric Diggory, and accessory to the murder of the Potters. Next, Harry and Sirius gave a thoroughly detailed interview into the real story of Harry and Sirius' lives, which helped the Quibbler outsell its previous records tenfold. Finally, Harry was allowed to move in with Sirius, as Dumbledore realized trying to keep the two separate much longer would hurt more than keeping the vaunted blood wards sustained on what little love existed in the Dursley household. Instead, he cast a new set of wards over 12 Grimmauld Place, so that the house would receive similar protections.

On a more bittersweet note, Luna came home from Hogwarts to discover that her father was in the process of leaving Britain. He had already arranged for a buyer for both the Rookery and the Quibbler, and would be heading to Sweden to continue searching for strange creatures.

"Luna, my sweet," sighed Xeno, "I cannot continue to face what I have left here. The memory of your mother still drives me to pursue that which we both loved, but I can't bear to stay in the place she died any longer. I will admit that I haven't been the best father, but I've tried to give you as much as possible. Now, however, it seems you've found a relationship fated to bring you much more than I could give. I believe you're ready to be the woman Mr. Potter needs, and spending much more time with him will only improve that relationship. I'll try to stay in contact as much as possible, but you know how well our creatures are hidden, and finding them could take many years. I'll make sure to bring you right to the Black family home, but after that I leave you to be your mother's daughter. Do us proud, my one and only."

With tears in her eyes, Luna nodded her head in acceptance. "I understand, Father," said Luna softly. "Say hello to the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks for me."

"I will, my dear," said Xenophilius. He kissed his daughter, and Luna felt the now familiar sensation of being pulled into a vision. While it was another confirmation of her destiny with Harry and Hermione, she was viewing the proceedings from a different perspective than usual. Looking around quickly, she noticed that she was standing next to her father, decked out in canary yellow robes. What surprised her more was that he turned to her immediately.

"While my mother-in-law may have believed that she was the only Seer in your bloodline, she never bothered to research my side of the family tree," said a smiling Xeno. "The Lovegood name isn't known for our talents, because we chose not to publicize them, but we do have some Futuresight in our history. We will see each other on your happiest day, Luna, and I will watch you become the happiest witch in Britain. Well," he paused, noticing the wide grin on vision-Hermione's face, "one of two, anyway."

Luna came out of her vision, smiled at her father, and headed to her room to pack up all of her possessions. While life didn't always work out as she had seen, she knew when things were being done for the right reasons. Besides, it meant she would get to spend more time with Harry, and perhaps they could even invite Hermione to spend some of the summer with them. On that thought, Luna finished packing, rejoined her father in the now barren kitchen, and side-along Apparated outside 12 Grimmauld Place.

"This is where I leave you for now, Luna," said Xenophilius. "Tell Sirius I'll be owling him soon, and give Harry all the love he deserves and more." He Disapparated, leaving Luna to walk up to the door and knock until Harry answered.

"It's good to see you, Luna," said Harry. "Please, come in."

Luna brought her things inside, and began explaining why she was there.


	7. Future Sight

**From Lily Selene Potter (daughter)**

_**Many years later….**_

Long after the threat of Voldemort had been dealt with, Luna Potter was laying on the bed she shared with Harry and Hermione. Both of them sat next to her each holding a hand, as she was in the process of giving birth to the trio's first daughter. The Healer at the end of the bed kept a close watch as Luna shrieked loudly. A few moments later, the Healer cast a light water spell to clean off the baby and presented her to her mother. Luna immediately kissed her daughter as her grandmother had kissed her so long ago. Hermione and Harry both recognized this ritual for what it was, as Luna had explained to them the secrets of her gift.

"She's beautiful, Luna," said a grinning Hermione. She patted her slightly enlarged stomach. "I only hope mine will be just as beautiful."

Harry put his hand over Hermione's. "She will be, my dear, she will be. And as Hermione has already said, our daughter is beautiful as well. Did you decide what to name her yet?"

Luna shook her head, to which Hermione immediately responded, "Well, you should name her after your mothers. It's very traditional, and a wonderful way to honor those who have gone before us."

Harry chuckled. "One would think you planned for such a circumstance, Hermione. I'm guessing Luna told you she was having trouble thinking of a name?"

Hermione flushed bright red. "Luna and I …may have discussed the idea a time or two."

"Or twelve," Luna supplied helpfully. A quick glare from Hermione prevented her saying more, but the smirk on Luna's face said it all to Harry.

"Then let us begin the preparations and celebrations for the Wizarding world to meet Lily Selene Potter," said Harry with his trademark lopsided smile.

His girls, Lily Selene included, smiled back at Harry as he headed for the Floo.

"Did you ever expect us to be right here right now?" asked Hermione.

"Well, let's just say I may have seen it coming," giggled Luna.

And though there would be many other kisses in Luna Lovegood Potter's life, the seven that led to this point would always be remembered by her as the most special.


End file.
